Palette
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: Bakugo didn't answer right away. Instead, he lifted the blonde enough to be in a sitting position and hugged him tightly, on hand on his back while the other was on the back of his head. It was a bit uncomfortable do to Bakugo's gauntlets, but Kaminari didn't seem to mind much. "You're gonna be fine, Kami. Don't worry about it." Kaminari was a bit surprised at how nice and gentle B


Note: Bakugo and Kaminari have already gotten together by the time this begins

Bakugo groaned as he shoved the rubble that had landed on him aside. "Who else was caught in that fucker's trap?" The villain they had been fighting had trashed the building and caused the whole thing to cave in on itself. Lucky for them, no civilians were caught up in it, but there was still a good chunk of the class to worry about.

Bakugo wandered around the wreckage in search of anyone who wound up getting trapped. "As much as I hate these fuckers, I promised Kaminari I'd at least try to be nice to them an' shit." In that moment, Bakugo was snapped from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Bakugo had recognized the voice immediately and he froze. "Kaminari..?" His head whipped around and his sight fell onto the bright blonde. Kaminari was struggling to escape from underneath the tons of rubble that had trapped him in place. Pretty much the entire lower half of his body and then some was covered in the debris. "Bakugo! Help me! Please!" His voice was cracking as sobs and gasps for air cut in between words.

Bakugo ran over to him faster than he'd ever ran before. Now that Bakugo had a closer look at his boyfriend, he could see the sorry state he was in. Tears and sweat drenched his face, strands of hair sticking to his face. The palms of his hands were decorated with cuts and scabs, blood oozing from the openings in his skin. Along with that, blood was leaking from in between the chunks of rock on top of him, meaning something else got cut open or that the entire lower half of his body got squished hard enough to burst his stomach open like a plastic bag full of air. Bakugo prayed to god the former was not the case.

Kaminari looked up at the ash blonde with wide, teary eyes. "Bakugo! I...I'm sorry I'm so weak and useless! I don't deserve someone as amazing as you!" Kaminari's eyes were screwed shut as he looked down at the ground. "Save it, idiot, you need to save your strength!" Bakugo tried to lift some of the debris off Kaminari's body, but it was loads heavier than he expected. "If I set off an explosion with how unstable this building is, we're gonna be in an even bigger mess. Where the hell is that stupid girl who floats shit?"

"B-Bakugo, I..." Kaminari's eyes were beginning to close. All his energy had been used trying to save himself. "What is it, Kaminari?!" Bakugo looked down as he lifted a piece of debris from the pile. "I'm getting...tired..."

"Stay awake, Kaminari. I'm not gonna lose you like this." Bakugo replied. "Bakugo!" Bakugo turned to see Iida and Kyouka running over. "Perfect. Listen, idiots, help me get this crap off Kaminari!" Bakugo couldn't deny how much he hated the fact he had to ask for help, but he also couldn't deny how much he needed it. Kaminari would die before Bakugo could get him free. "Hey, four eyes, help me get all this debris off! And you, keep Kaminari awake! Do whatever you need to, just don't let him go to sleep!" Bakugo yelled, throwing another chunk of rubble to the side. Iida began helping him out, helping him lift the bigger pieces when needed. Kyouka started talking to Kaminari about random things and, while the conversation bored Bakugo to no end, it seemed interesting enough to Kaminari to keep him awake.

After a while, Bakugo looked back at Kaminari, the pile above him much smaller than it had been earlier. "Kaminari, do you think you can get out now?" Kaminari looked up at Bakugo. "I don't know. I'll try." Kaminari put his hands firmly on the ground and started trying to pull himself out. He didn't get very far before he felt a growing pain in his legs. "I-I can't! I think my legs are stuck!" Kaminari's breathing started getting faster, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Bakugo got on his knees in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders, catching the other's attention. "Listen, Denki. Calm down. You're going to be fuckin' fine. You got it?" Bakugo spoke calmly, something that helped Kaminari relax. "Y-Yeah." With one final pat on Kaminari's shoulder, Bakugo stood up and continued moving the rubble. Kaminari knew that, if Bakugo says it's gonna be fine, then it's gonna be fine.

Bakugo sighed as he was finally able to see Kaminari's body between the pieces of rubble. Iida had freed up his legs and, luckily, nothing had been broken. Bakugo quickly threw the rocks on top of Kaminari aside, carefully rolling him over onto his back. He kept the blonde in his arms, one arm behind his back and holding his shoulder, while the other held his hand. The front of his shirt was stained in blood, and there was a tear in the fabric, showing off a deep gash on his stomach. "I-Is it bad..?" Kaminari asked nervously. He could feel the growing pain in his gut, he just didn't want to look down if it was as bad, if not worse than he thought.

Bakugo didn't answer right away. Instead, he lifted the blonde enough to be in a sitting position and hugged him tightly, on hand on his back while the other was on the back of his head. It was a bit uncomfortable do to Bakugo's gauntlets, but Kaminari didn't seem to mind much. "You're gonna be fine, Kami. Don't worry about it." Kaminari was a bit surprised at how nice and gentle Bakugo was being, especially in contrast to how he had shown his affection in the past. Usually it was just a quick hug followed by the embarrassed grumble of "I love you" decorated with swears and insults. Never anything like this.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the moment, but we seriously need to get out of here before this place completely caves." Kyouka spoke up, catching both Bakugo and Kaminari's attention. "She's right. Come on." Iida added. Bakugo looked back at Kaminari. "Can you stand, Kaminari?" He asked. "I...I'm not really sure."

"No harm in trying." Kaminari put one of his arms around Bakugo's shoulders as support while his other hand was on the ground so he could push himself up. Bakugo started standing up, holding one hand holding Kaminari's hand that was over his shoulder while the other was under his arms as Kaminari followed his movements. Before Kaminari could fully stand up, his shaky legs ultimately failed on him as he started to fall back to the ground. Bakugo quickly released the hand he had been holding and his arm went behind the other boy's knees, lifting him up in his arms.

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here." Bakugo started running, his grip on Kaminari getting tighter. "Um...Bakugo?" Kaminari looked up at his boyfriend, nervous and tired. "What is it?"

"Sorry you had to go through all this trouble because of me. If I was stronger, I might've been able to-" Bakugo quickly kissed his forehead, catching him off guard and effectively silencing him. "Kami. Quit saying shit like that. You know I fuckin' hate it when you talk about yourself like that."

I-I know, but, it's true. I'm-"

"No, it's not!" Bakugo yelled, again catching Kaminari off guard. Bakugo slowed down until he had stopped running completely. "Kami, you know what? Every time you talk about yourself like that, I feel completely useless. It's a shitty feeling to have, you know. I don't care how useless you think you are, I don't think you're useless, therefore you're not. Got that?" Bakugo's red eyes stared into Kaminari's gold ones, silently awaiting his answer. "...Got it..."

"Good." Satisfied, Bakugo kept on running, holding Kaminari closer than before.

-Time Skip--

"Bakugo?" Kaminari looked around. All around him was destruction and chaos. He noticed his dearly beloved boyfriend lying against a pile of debris, eyes tightly shut as his hands were pressed against a deep gash in his side. There was a shallow cut on his chest, only noticeable due to the blood stained cloth around it. Several injuries littered his body, too many for Kaminari to count. Kaminari ran over to Bakugo, getting on his hands and knees next to him, gold eyes wide with fear and concern. "B-Bakugo!" Bakugo opened an eye to look at the blonde. "Kami..?"

"Bakugo, I-I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you, I was just-"

"Kami, listen to me. This isn't...it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it." Kaminari refused to believe none of this, not even a tiny bit of it, was his fault. "Yes it is! I'm too weak to protect you! If I had been stronger, I'd have-" Bakugo grabbed both sides of Kaminari's head and kissed him on the lips roughly. It was then that his eyes began to leak the salty tears he had been trying to hold in for so long.

He kissed back, tears mixing into the kiss. Their lips parted, and Kaminari hugged Bakugo without hesitation, not even caring about the blood staining his shirt. Bakugo hugged him back, as tightly as he could. "K-Kami...it's gonna be okay. You'll find someone...better for...you..." Bakugo's strength practically vanished as his arms fell to his sides, lifeless. "What..?" Kaminari backed up from the hug, hands now on Bakugo's shoulders. "Bakugo...h-hey, Bakugo! This is a joke, r-right?" Bakugo's entire body was limp, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, and the last few tears he shed were still running down his cheeks. "B-Bakugo? Please, answer me! Bakugo!" Kaminari hugged his boyfriend's lifeless body, sobbing as one finally scream of his name escaped his mouth.

"BAKUGO!"

Kaminari shot up in his bed, screaming as fresh tears and sweat ran down his face. The dream came back to his mind in quick flashes. He remembered every little detail vividly. From finding Bakugo all the way to him screaming his name. He hated it. He just wanted to forget all about the dream. But he couldn't. It felt all too real to him. He didn't know if Bakugo was alive or not.

He hesitantly slipped out of his bed, walking to the door to the hallway. He opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible. He subconsciously walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, where Bakugo's room was. He didn't even realize where he was going until he was standing in front of his room. He opened the door, seeing as Bakugo always left it unlocked.

Bakugo seemed to still be awake, as he started moving. He didn't look over his shoulder, something Bakugo usually did when Kaminari came into his room in the middle of the night. "What do you want?" He grumbled. Kaminari didn't respond, prompting Bakugo to sit up. In that moment, Kaminari took the opportunity to run in and hug Bakugo, throwing himself at said male and landing on top of him.

"Kaminari, what the hell is-" He heard Kaminari's quiet sobbing and pried the boy off him to get a good look at his face. Tears ran freely down his face and his eyes were becoming red and puffy. "Kami, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice was quiet, unlike his loud yelling when Kaminari had attack hugged him earlier. "I-I had a dream and you were there and y-you died in my arms and I-I-" Bakugo kissed him gently, as if assuring him he was still alive, right there in front of him. "Kami, it was just a dream. Besides, there's no way I'd die like that, right? Least not this soon. You know me. I ain't dying till I become number one." Kaminari looked at Bakugo with wide eyes, still brimming with tears.

"I know, but I'm still worried. Honestly, when you got captured, I was scared. I thought I'd never see you again. I just...I don't want to feel like that again. Please. Promise you'll be careful from now on." Bakugo pat Kaminari on the head, his red eyes half open. "That nightmare must've really scared you, huh?" He said, his fingers running through Kaminari's hair. "Yeah."

"I'm guessing you're not gonna be able to sleep by yourself tonight either?"

"Don't make it sound childish!" Kaminari grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, get off me so I can get the door, dumbass." Kaminari rolled onto his side as Bakugo stood up to close the door that had been left wide open. After having done that, he returned to his bed where Kaminari had moved himself under the covers and joined him. He wrapped his arms around Kaminari's waist, pulling him closer so his head was against his chest. Just before Kaminari could fully close his eyes, Bakugo's voice snapped him awake. "Hey, Kami. One last thing." Kaminari hummed a response to let Bakugo know he was listening. "Next time it gets too dangerous, stay by me, alright?"

"Alright." Kaminari replied, getting comfortable in Bakugo's arms. "Good. Good night, Kami."


End file.
